Love Coupon
by Bells Lopez
Summary: Traducción/cute one-shot/ Bella Swan está enamorada de un muchacho de pelo bronce que se sienta a pocos asientos de distancia de ella. Siendo la niña inteligente que ella es, ella decide contarle lo que siente, con un vale de amor.


**Disclaimer: **_La historia es de Saverina, yo sólo la traduzco. Y los personajes pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Coupon.<strong>

Bella Swan siempre había sido muy inteligente para una niña de diez años. De hecho, era la mejor estudiante de su clase de quinto grado. Por lo tanto, no fue una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que, cuando amas a alguien, tienes que expresar tus sentimientos hacia esa persona. Con la ayuda de un ordenador y un plato de galletas, buscó una manera de enseñar su amor a Edward Cullen.

En la tarde del cinco de enero, la encontró.

Al día siguiente en clase, trabajó duro en su proyecto. Cartulina, purpurina y tijeras estaban esparcidos por su pupitre. Tarareando en voz baja, recortó un corazón de papel y lo pegó en la tarjeta. En ésta, las palabras 'BESO GRATIS' estaban escritas con un color rosa brillante. Sonriendo, cogió un rotulador y añadió los últimos retoques. Una vez que había terminado, guardó la cartulina, la purpurina y las tijeras en el cajón de los materiales. Con la tarjeta en su mano, caminó hacia un chico de pelo cobrizo y se la dio.

– Esto es un vale. Quiero que lo tengas – dijo ruborizándose tímidamente.

– ¿Por qué me lo estás dando? – Edward la miró con ojos inquisitivos.

– Porque quiero. – Bella se rió en voz baja.

– ¿Por qué quieres? – Él frunció el ceño.

– Porque sí.

– ¿Por qué sí?

– Simplemente, porque sí. – Se encogió de hombros.

– Ok. – Edward, esperando volver a su dibujo, solo asintió y cogió el papel de su mano. Luego miró hacia otro lado.

Bella sonrió y caminó de vuelta a su sitio. Sentada, cruzó sus piernas y puso las manos en su regazo. Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho mientras esperaba a Edward para venir a canjear su vale.

Pero él nunca lo hizo.

Pasaron los minutos y llegó el recreo. A pesar de que estaba jugando con Alice, su atención se concentró en Edward, quién estaba hablando con Jasper. Esperó a Edward por si venía a ella cuando la conversación terminó, pero cuando lo hizo, salió corriendo para jugar con Emmett. Sus labios se convirtieron en una mueca triste.

Pasó una hora y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Mientras comía su galleta, Bella vio cómo Edward se comía un pedazo de brócoli con una expresión de disgusto. Se mordió el labio, luchando contra las risitas que querían salir cuando él escupió la comida de su boca. De repente, él se puso de pie. Bella se puso tensa, en silencio mirando sus próximos movimientos. Edward fue a un cubo de basura cercano y arrojó su comida. Sonriendo, él se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Su ceño se profundizó.

Pasó otra hora y ya era hora de volver a casa. Ella esperó en el frente de la escuela,diciendo adiós a Rosalie. De repente, oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Dándose la vuelta, vio a Edward caminar hacia ella, sonriendo. Su corazón se agitó y sonrió. No fue sino hasta unos segundos más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward no la había llamado. Detrás de él, podía ver a su padre saludando desde el coche de policía, con los labios que formando su nombre. Edward pasó a su lado con sus ojos fijos en el coche de su padre. Se subió y el vehículo reluciente se puso en marcha, desapareciendo de su vista.

Su corazón se rompió.

..

.

..

A la mañana siguiente, Edward la evitaba. Cada vez que ella se acercaba a él, él se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia otro lado. Cada vez que se sentaba junto a él, se ponía de pie y se sentaba al lado de Emmett o Jasper. Esto la puso triste porque, bueno, ¿quién no estaría muy triste cuando el amor de su vida la ignoraba completamente? Por supuesto, esto también la hizo enojar, porque, ¿qué derecho tiene Edward para ignorarla? Por lo que ella sabía, no había hecho nada para molestarlo. Pero Bella era Bella, tenía que haber algo que ella había hecho, intencionadamente o no, para que él la ignorara.

Ella se reunió de valor y decidió enfrentarse a él.

– Edward – dijo imitando el tono de voz de su padre. – Me gustaría hablar contigo ... por favor –. Se puso de pie delante de él, con las manos en las caderas, esperando a que él le respondiese. Jasper y Emmett, quienes le flanqueaban, empezaron a burlarse.

– Alguien está en problemas – dijo Emmett entre risas.

– ¿Qué hiciste Eddie? ¿Robar su ropa interior? – preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– No. Por supuesto que no – Edward sacudió la cabeza volviéndose hacia Bella. – Yo no robé tu ropa interior.

– No se trata de eso –. Murmuró Bella ruborizándose. Recordando su misión, ella despejó su garganta y recuperó su postura. – ¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar privado?

Jasper y Emmett se rieron, pero se detuvieron cuando Edward los miró. Satisfecho por su silencio, Edward se encontró con la mirada de Bella y asintió con la cabeza.

– Claro. – Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia ella. – Muéstrame el camino.

– Está bien – dijo ella.

Se volvió y caminó hacia el otro extremo del salón de clase. Pasó por delante de Alice y Rosalie, que estaban al tanto de sus planes. Levantaron los pulgares hacia ella, lo que alimentó su confianza. Sonriente, caminó con confianza a su escritorio. Tan pronto como llegó, sacó la silla y le indicó a Edward que se sentara. Vacilante, él se dejó caer en la silla, viendo como Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué me ignoras? – Preguntó ella en voz baja el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

– No fue mi intención – La culpa le lleno el pecho.

– Pero aún así lo hiciste.

– Estaba asustado y nervioso ... y no sabía cómo hablar contigo – se miró las manos, nervioso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabías cómo hablar conmigo? – Sus cejas se fruncieron – ¿Doy miedo? – Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando las palabras escaparon de sus labios.

Él miró hacia arriba negando con la cabeza – ¡No! Por supuesto que no! De hecho, eres la persona que da menos miedo de las que conozco. La única manera de que me asustará de ti fuese porque fueras un vampiro o un hombre-lobo.

– Oh, está bien. Así que no te doy miedo? – Bella se relajó al oír las palabras.

– Bueno, ¿eres un hombre-lobo?

– No.

– ¿Un vampiro?

– No – se rió.

– Entonces no te tengo miedo –. Edward le mostró su sonrisa torcida.

El corazón de Bella dio un salto y se agitó en su pecho, por sus palabras. Un rubor se pintó en sus pálidas mejillas.

– Entonces, ¿cómo es que no me hablabas?

Era el turno de Edward de ruborizarse.

– Bueno, los chicos generalmente se ponen nerviosos cuando quieren hablar con una chica, sobre todo si se trata de una chica bonita. Yo ya estaba nervioso por hablar contigo acerca de lo que me diste. Además, el hecho de que tú eres una chica guapa, me puso más nervioso, y Emmett seguía burlándose de mí, lo que me hizo aún más nervioso.

– ¡Detente! – interrumpió Bella con la cara roja como una rosa –. Estás ... divagando –. Sonrió al recordar mentalmente la palabra.

– ¿Qué es estar divagando? – preguntó Edward.

– Es cuando sigues hablando y hablando y hablando y hablando.

– ¿Al igual que Alice? – Frunció el ceño.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

– Oh, está bien. Lo entiendo.

Bella sonrió.

– De todos modos, volviendo a la pregunta. ¿Así que estabas nervioso?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y esa es la razón por la que no me hablabas?

Él vaciló.

– Bueno, esa no es la razón principal.

– ¿Cuál es la razón principal? – Ella levantó una ceja.

– Te lo diré... después de hacer esto –. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de papel. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon al reconocer el tema.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

– Reclamar mi recompensa – él sonrió con timidez.

Entonces, él dio un paso adelante y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

Otro rubor se instaló en su rostro. Bella sentía que para el momento en el que la escuela acabase tendría la cara como un tomate. Pero, para ella, todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué? Porque al fin había conseguido lo que quería. Finalmente tenía un beso del chico de cabello broncíneo que se sentaba a pocos asientos de distancia de ella. Por fin, había sentido sus suaves labios sobre su piel pálida.

Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de sonreír con suficiencia a su archienemiga, Tanya.

– Así que ..." Bella empezó, con una cursi sonrisa adornando su rostro. – ¿Cuál fue la razón principal por la que no me hablabas ayer?

– Probablemente, vas a reírte –. Edward, que también lucía una pequeña sonrisa, suspiró.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Ella frunció el ceño.

– Porque vas a pensar que es gracioso.

– No lo haré.

– No sabes si lo harás.

– Te prometo que no lo haré – ella suspiró

– ¿Lo prometes? Cruza tus dedos sobre tu corazón.

– Cruzados. – sus dedos se movieron sobre su corazón haciendo una cruz.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Edward se lanzó a su asiento y miró en su mochila. Su mano bajó y agarró lo que estaba buscando. Lo escondió detrás de él y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Bella con un destello nervioso en sus ojos verdes. Lo sacó de su escondite y se lo dio a Bella.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Bella miró la pila de papel en sus manos.

Edward se ruborizó.

– _He hecho copias. _

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Y a hora para un poético epílogo:**

_**Ahora que has terminado la historia, sabes que hay que hacer**_

_**Solo pulsa el botón de abajo y deja un review.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AT: Bueno ya habéis oído a la autora. Pulsad ese botoncito tan hermoso que está abajo y dejen un review. Creo que me lo merezco por el esfuerzo y la autora también por una historia tan dulce.**


End file.
